Kitaine Mary
Kitaine Mary (期待音メアリー) is a Humanloid, her surname means "Sound of hope" and her name comes from her creator. Design A sleeveless short cut sailor top with a blue ribbon, gray shorts with suspenders attached, a left glove and boots reaching her knees, black with yellow borders. Eye color: Navy blue Hair: Brown, it's length is to her lower back. Personality Mary is gentle, sweet, a bit childish, creative, brave and protects her friends (all of them Vocaloids and UTAUloids) like nobody. She's an expert manga-ka, Meiko's hand-to-hand student and Gakupo Kamui's kendo student too. Likings: Chocolate (specially the pocky), the cats and her older brother. Dislikings: Perverts (she's used to Kaito, but if it's Akaito's case, it's another thing) and her dark side Kizaine Mary. Sometimes everybody catches her saying Kasane Teto's favorite phrase at her side, but not a lot like her. Appends's personalities Append Adult: ''It has most of Mary's characteristics, but it's more mature, still even if it doesn't work to ignore Akaito's pervy thoughts, she hasn't more option but to fight. ''Append Dark: ''She's more serious and more quiet. She's cool for Dell Honne and Taito. When someone starts naggin' her, she's really scary. ''Append Power: ''It's the most cheerful of her other appends, and she's really active, but when someone ruins all the fun, she usually uses a baseball bat for a fight, she likes to do so. ''Append Sweet: ''As her type of append says, she has a sweet personality, but when someone's mean to her, she starts sulking. ''Append Vivid: ''The youngest of all appends, she's mostly like Neru Akita, but she's not a tsundere, when she hates something, she really hates it. Biography Mary was always a creation of her owner in traditional drawings, but still hoped that she'll be well known to the world dreaming that she'll one day be a real Vocaloid. Appearances She only appeared in roleplays in the TinierMe website. Voice configuration Her voice isn't still created but it's going to be based to her appearance (sweet but at the same time relaxed). She'll sing in english, japanese and spanish. Notable songs Future covers: Dreaming at night of the meteor, Once upon a me, Sekiranun Graffiti, Kocchi Muite Baby, Senbonzakura, Rolling Girl, Meltdown, Ten Faced, Sweet float flats, Can't i even dream?, Lost you, Daughter of venegance, Romeo and Cinderella, Kokoro (single version), Love is war, Alive, Hello planet, ''I like you, i love you, Black Rock Shooter, Panda Hero, Coward montblanc, Mozaik Role, World's end dancehall. Duets with Yukio: Matryoshka, Kokoro Kiseki. Trios with Sakura and Ichigo: Triple baka. Group songs: Alice's human sacrifices (Kizaine, Yukio, Mary, Sakura and Ichigo). Append Adult: ''Melt, Glorious World, Electric Angel, Shinkai Shoujo. ''Append Dark: ''Depression of cybernetics, The game of life, witch hunt. ''Append Power: ''Popipo, The black wings. ''Append Sweet: ''Hello/How are you. ''Append Vivid: ? Trivia *Her headphones are multifunctional, the left side indicates her health status (if it shines red it means she's getting weak), the right side is a small menu of things like Comunication, Recorded songs and Transformations (she can turn into her append form or as a nendoroid). *Mary has a birthmark in her left hand, once it shines, her wounds heal, even by the bitrhmark she has the nickname of "Electric Angel". *About her kendo classes, she's way more better than her own master ... *Mary has her own voyakiloid version, Kari Kodokuna. *She never knows how to control her rage (mostly it's Kizaine's fault). *Her append version is like an adult version of herself, so when she's append adult, her age changes (from 14 to 18), the age depends of what type of append she swaps with, if it's append Dark, her age might be 16, if it's append Sweet, her age changes to 13. Relationships Hatsune Miku: Although Miku's the most popular, she and Mary are good friends (despite of giving her frozen leeks daily), both have a great friendship like the other vocaloids. Kagamine Rin: Both are good friends but if it's a subject about the roadroller, Rin doesn't think twice to squash Mary and Len together. Kagamine Len: For Len, Mary's her heroine everyday, the reason: she always saves Len from being sqaushed by his mirror image's roadroller, both are really good friends. Megurine Luka: Even though her misterious personality, Luka was even able to teach mary some english lessons. Meiko: Meiko's roughness are some things for Mary to learn, but she remains the same when Kaito's near. Kaito: Mary still has Kaito as a friend, because by staying indiferent, Kaito doesn't have plans with her, he likes to take care of her. Akita Neru: When Neru's near her, she isn't so tsundere-ish, but still she isn't so friendly with Mary, because she thinks she'll steal Len from her mind. Yowane Haku: No changes, but she's kind with her. SeeU: SeeU helps her with everything, she even cleans her katana for Mary's kendo lessons and practices. IA: IA is kind to her like with Yukari. She even gifts her a pocky package. Aoki Lapis: In days Lapis visit Mary, she plays ome videogames with her and both play with a chibi snow (Yuki) Miku. Gallery Sound of Hope Kitaine Mary.jpg|First image when she was born Sound of hope Mary2.jpg|Append Mary (lots of editions but finally this one's the winner) Sound of hope Mary6.jpg|An example of the fights between Mary and Kizaine for Yukio. Sound of hope Kitaine Mary Glorious world.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary PoPiPo.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary Rolling girl.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary Ten faced.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary angel.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary daydreamer.png Sound of hope Kitaine Mary scaryface.png Sound of hope Love is War ft Kitaine Mary.png Sound of hope Mary with a chainsaw.png|Mary sometimes uses a chainsaw as a weapon Sound of hope Hard memories.png Sound of hope I like you, I love you cover for Mary.png|"I like you, i love you" future cover Sound of hope Kokoro cover for Mary.png|Kokoro future cover for Mary Sound of hope Mary listening to music base.png|When she has free time, Mary listens to music Sound of hope Mary with her katana.png|Mary's katana for professional class Sound of hope Neko cosplays for Mary and Yukio.png|Mary likes to use any cat cosplay, but Yukio's not to it a lot Sound of hope Meltdown cover for Mary.png|Future "Meltdown" cover for Mary Sound of hope Appends_time_line.png|Mary's appends versions. They're arranged by age. Sound of hope You meanie!!.png|She's childish when she's only with her brother. Sound of hope Fanloid reference Kitaine Mary.png|Mary's concept art Sound of hope My dog!.png|Mary with her brother Yukio (with a dog collar). Sound of hope Maid Mary.png|Mary being filmed by Ichigo during work. Sound of hope Append dark.png|Mary in her append dark form Sound of hope I'll finish you off moron!!!.png|Assasin glare!!! Sound of hope Brotherly loves.png|Brotherly love Sound of hope Female Link cosplay.png|Mary in a girl version of Link cosplay Kiyastudios Kitaine Mary Request.png|Kitaine Mary boxart by Kiyastudios External links *link here Place title here *More links(?) Category:Fanloid Category:Humanloid Category:Female Category:Characters by Sound of hope